


Shark

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grunt discovers Jaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franda/gifts).



“DA-dump,” Grunt roared. “DA-dump. DA-dump da-dump da-dump da-dump.”

Shepard shaded her eyes with one hand as she watched the krogan tear into the ocean, laughing maniacally as the human crew who’d come along for the beach trip shrieked and scattered out of his way. “All right!” she shouted in a voice trained to carry across a battlefield. “WHICH ONE OF YOU SHOWED HIM JAWS?”

“Uh,” said Joker from his spot under a beach umbrella.

“I WILL WRESTLE THE GREAT WHITE,” Grunt bellowed. “I WILL SHOW HIM A WORTHY ADVERSARY. I AM KROGAN.” He belly-flopped into the surf, sending up a wave that knocked Liara right off her feet.

Shepard flopped back onto her towel with a scowl. “If that was you, Joker, no more fruity cocktails for you.”

“Then it definitely wasn’t me,” Joker said, sipping his drink.


End file.
